A Fallen Star
by Titania of Fairies
Summary: Reincarnation : 1) The rebirth of a soul in a new body 2) A person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn. 3) A new version of something from the past. In which slightly insane, but kindhearted girl replaces Lucy Heartfilia in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Look out Fiore, things are about to get wild. Well, even more wild then it already is.
1. Prolouge: The Girl with the Magic Touch

If you asked 18 year old Durga Patel if she believed in reincarnation, she would've looked at you, before giving a secretive smile and walking away; leaving you staring in her direction.

The truth was that the young girl was a dreamer. Born in an immigrant family, her life was lived as a normal middle class girl. She got a nice family and nice clothes, and her grades were above average.

From a very young age, Durga was known to be creative, often wowing her classmates with her skill. Not to mention, writing came naturally to her; whenever she put her pen on the paper whatever she wrote, was like perfection. She could make up any type of story on spot and her voice had a mystic air to it, causing excitement to the audience. Teachers were sure that she would be a writer when she grew up.

Although this, was partially the reason why she had trouble making friends. Slightly shy, the young girl wasn't very outgoing. She thought that most of the kids her age found her weird, so she didn't really speak with them. It was kind of lonely, but Durga didn't care.

As long as she had her books and her pencils, she was alright.

In reality, her peers were curious about her. With her long black hair and her sparkling brown eyes, she looked like a mystery; one that no one knew how to solve. They were fascinated by her creativity and abilities. She was the untouchable in their class.

She was the girl with the magic touch.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The first few chapter, as in the childhood arcs, will be told in first person, but in past tense. The reason for this, is that the plot can move along slightly quicker and it will make it more exciting.**

 **After the childhood arcs, will come the growing up arc's. In this arc, the story will be told in first person and in present tense. Hope this makes sense and enjoy the rest of the story.**


	2. CH1 Clock Strikes 7

_"Each life is like a fire;_

 _small and fragile, but persistent._

 _It flickers on and on,_

 _but it never bends down._

 _Until the fire fades away and all that's left are the ashes._

 _But with those ashes, comes memories,_

 _and that's what'll make it important."_

I didn't really give much though about dying, but then again I doubt anyone really does.

I expected to die when I grew old, probably after I traveled the world and adopted a few kids. No way I would have them myself, like a _guy_ would stay with me long enough to actually have kids with me. Honestly, I was fine with that, no thanks, don't want to go down that lane.

I thought I was fine with dying, that death didn't scare me.

I often laughed at the prospect of death.

But that's were I was wrong, all because of one simple thing.

The soul is always afraid of death.

 **6:35am**

It was a cold, crisp morning. The sun had just settled over the sky, in a light bluish - purple haze and the fluffy clouds floated over the sky, slowly.

The streets were busy and even though it was morning, the walkways were full with people.

Well, you had to expect it, it was New York after all.

Shivering, I hunched my shoulders up, before walking faster down the street. My black high heels made a clicking sound against the concrete and my black hair swung from my ponytail. Although my white blouse did help shield me from the cold, the jean skirt I was wearing, was doing the opposite. Through the cold, a small, bitter smile pulled at my lips.

So this is it, my first day in a new college that I didn't want to go to.

Joy.

 **6:42am**

My ringing cellphone broke me out of my thoughts. Shifting my arm, I reached into my purse to grab it, before frowning at the number calling.

It was mother.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I debated on whether or not I should answer.

On one side, if I picked up she'll just screech and criticize me, but if I don't she'll just keep spamming me. Making up my mind, I pressed the talk button and bring the phone up to my ear.

"Hello."

My mother's voice spoke on the other end, _"Durga Patel! Is that the way you speak to your seniors', young lady?"_

Pushing down the irritation I felt, I quickly apologized.

 _"Hmm! That's more like it. Anyways, i'm just here to remind you to register for another computer course."_

 **6:49am**

Skidding to a halt, I frowned and replied, my voice sharp. "I already am getting major in computer science, I have no more time, mother."

The woman scoffed. _"What about your time between 9am to 12am? Can't you drop that class?"_

A small burning feeling started in my chest.

 _ **How does she - oh that's right, she memorized my time table.**_

Just as i'm about to open my mouth, she cuts me off. _"Well never mind, we'll talk later. How do you feel about college?"_

The burning feeling grows slightly, but the irritation faded away.

Smiling slightly, I continued walking. "It's alright."

 _"Don't be like that. College is a wonderful opportunity to broden your horizons and dive deep into your studies.."_

There the word was, _studies._

"Mother honestly, it's just college."

 _"Alright. Are you sure you have everything ?"_ My mother, sternly questioned, _"If you call me later on and say that you forgot something, then'll -"_

"Mother please. Don't worry, I double checked; I have everything in my bag. Besides, even if I need something i'll ask Haruhi. You remember her, right?"

 _"Oh I remember her alright. Cheeky git, I still don't like the fact that she's your.."_

"Mother, don't insult my friends."

Stopping at the cross sign, I looked at the signal and waited for a few moments. When the light turned red and the sign said to cross, I started walking.

 _"I just want the best for you."_

 **6:52am**

The pain in my heart grew and spreads around my body. Anger coils in my stomach and I couldn't help, but saying, "Maybe it's time you start letting go."

She blew me off. _"Anyways I gotta go, call you later. I love you."_

My eyes twitched as she ended the call without letting me answer. Shoving the phone into my pocket, I grumbled softly to myself.

 **6:54am**

I reached the halfway point in the road, when I started to hear it.

It was a low sound, one that was almost like the running accelerator of a car. The thought had me looking around.

 **6:57am**

 _ **Hmm, that's odd. All cars are supposed to have stopped, not to mention the light is still re-**_

 **Crash.**

I don't really know what happened. All I remember is pain, pure ingraining pain. My breath caught in my lungs and I chocked on my saliva. The burning in my heart spread to every part of my body and my limbs felt paralyzed. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and my conscious began to fade.

The pain left as soon as it came, and everything went black.

 **7:00am**

 **7:08am**

 _ **I hear things.**_

 _'S -Someone call the ambulance!'_

 _ **Voices. There are voices.**_

 _'We have to get her to t - the h - hospital!'_

 _ **So loud.**_

 _'I - I called them, they'll be here soon -'_

 _ **They're gone now.**_

 _ **It's black.**_

 **11:24am**

 _ **I feel lighter.**_

 _'How is she?'_

 _'Not good, her internal organs are on the verge of collapsing."_

 _ **The voices are back.**_

 _'Did you hook her up to the oxygen, to help her breath?"_

 _ **They are annoying**_

 _'I did, but her body seems to be rejecting it.'_

 _'Pardon?'_

 _ **They keep blabbering.**_

 _'We've got her stable for now, but - her monitors are beeping!'_

 _ **It's dark.**_

 _ **I can't hear them anymore, it's weird.**_

 **2:43pm**

 _'My daughter! Where is she - oh goodness!"_

 _ **That voice is mothers'! Why is she here?**_

 _ **Although, where am I exactly?**_

 _'Ma'am please calm down!'_

 _'This is all my fault! Oh goodness, if only I hadn't hung up on her!"_

 _ **Huh, she hung up on someone else as well? How rude.**_

 _"Is -she - what'_

 _ **The words are being blurred, I can't hear.**_

 _ **They were annoying, but now i'm scared.**_

 **6:32pm**

 _ **I open my eyes to see darkness.**_

 _ **My arms lay limply on my side and my head is unmoving. The air around me in cold, turning my face numb and my nose red. My body stings, but not in an unpleasant way. It feels more like a soothing blanket.**_

 _ **It's creeping me out.**_

 _ **But I can't do anything, but wait, watch and listen.**_

 **6:45pm**

 _'She can't survive -'_

 _ **The voices are even more garbled now.**_

 _'Please doctor -'_

 _ **I've never heard mother sound that desperate.**_

 **6:52pm**

 _ **I'm starting to get drowsy.**_

 _'We'll remove the oxygen, it'll give her an easier passing.'_

 _'My baby...sniff.'_

 _'I'm sorry ma'am.'_

 _ **I'm breathing harder.**_

 **6:55pm**

 _ **I feel dizzy.**_

 _'It's almost time.'_

 _ **What's almost time ? What's going on !?**_

 _'We'll leave you both alone.'_

 _ **Huh ?**_

 _'I just wanted to say somethings' - Durga, you've always been the best daughter i've every wished for -_

 _ **Mother?**_

 **6:57pm**

 _'and even though I went hard on you, I just wanted to say that I am proud of you.'_

 _ **Dammit! I it's all foggy, what in the world are you saying!?**_

 _'I'm sorry I controlled your life so much'_

 _ **I can't hear you, want are you saying!**_

 _ **My arms are wet, Mom...are you crying!?**_

 **6:59pm**

 _'I just want to tell you that I love you. I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!'_

 _ **Mom, why are you yelling ?**_

 _ **Love you...that's all I heard.**_

 _'Please, please don't leave me.."_

 _ **Huh?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **It's dark.**_

 _ **The voices are gone.**_

 _ **They were annoying, but now they're all I want to hear.**_

 _ **Mom, mommy. Were are you!?**_

 _ **I'm scared**_

 **30...**

 **29..**

 **28..**

 **27...**

 **26..**

 _ **I can't move.**_

 **25...**

 **24...**

 **23...**

 **22...**

 **21...**

 _ **I'm pretty sure i'm crying...please, just tell me what's going on.**_

 **20...**

 **19...**

 **18...**

 **17...**

 **16...**

 _ **My life, my memories, they're all in front of me...why?**_

 _ **Am I...dying?**_

 _ **No way.**_

 **15...**

 **14...**

 **13...**

 **12...**

 **11...**

 _ **This is unfamiliar.**_

 _ **I see a small light.**_

 _ **I feel warm.**_

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 _ **I'm moving towards it, but I don't want to.**_

 _ **I want to go back.**_

 _ **Back to mom.**_

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1..**

 _ **I'm scared, i'm so scared.**_

 _ **I don't want to die.**_

 _Because no matter what you say, the soul is scared of death._

 **The clock strikes 7pm and Durga Patel leaves our world.**

 **Forever.**


	3. CH 2 Days in Death

_"I get attached to things and people too easily._

 _I accept them,_

 _with hope and an open heart._

 _One that fills with emptiness and sorrow, when they're gone._

 _They always leave."_

 _ **Heaven:**_

 _The place believed to be the home of God where good people go when they die._

 _ **Hell:**_

 _A place regarded in various religions as a spiritual realm of evil and suffering, often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death._

 _ **Rebirth:**_

 _The process of being reincarnated or born again._

 _ **God:**_

 _A superhuman being or spirit worshiped as having power over nature or human fortunes; a deity._

 **Day 01**

It took me a while to process that I was dead.

At first I had fallen into a pit of denial, my reasons where petty and weak, but I had clung onto them with a huge fire of hope.

Hope, that it was just dream and I would wake up safe in my mothers arms.

Hope, that I was fine.

But the truth was the truth and soon the flames died away and came upon me that I _had_ to acknowledge what happened.

I had died.

 _I hadn't wanted to die!_

 _I had so many things planned, and even more things to do!_

My passions, my dreams.

All of them, worthless.

The pain, the tears I had spent; none of them would benefit me now.

Not to mention, my mother.

We weren't that close, not after _his_ death and fathers' disappearance, but I did wonder how she is holding up. After all, she is still my mother.

Or is the proper term, _was_?

Still, I suppose it's rather disappointing if she doesn't cry at my funeral, but maybe it's better that way. She won't have to deal with the pain and I won't have to deal with the guilt.

So, so much guilt.

And agony.

My chest tights and loosens, while my heart feels as if it's being ripped out. Wait...that's not right, I don't have a heart anymore.

Still it hurts, like hell.

I want to cry, badly.

But I can't; I can't move, I can't see, I can't speak.

So I ( _sleep?)_ and cry silent tears.

And I do all of this, while I wait.

 **Day 34**

It's been a while.

It's really dark in here.

The darkness is suffocating.

The air is heavy and tense and the shadows lurk in every corner. My eye sight is blurry at best and I can only just open them. It feels as if I am floating; my surroundings are cold, almost as if I am in water. Sometimes I hear sounds, like a soft cooing, or a loud laugh. Occasionally, I can hear the voice of a man.

My arms and legs still can't move, the though terrifies me and intrigues me at the same time; after all, it isn't every day that you die. The feeling is strange, almost as if a layer of snow has settled upon my body.

I'm still waiting.

For what, i'm not quite sure. Usually you would suspect that god would show up and decided whether you go to heaven or hell.

Or is there even Heaven or Hell?

 **Day 59**

In Christian belief, it is said that when you die, god will look at your life and judge you on your actions; then he will send you to hell or heaven.

Greek mythology on the other hand, is very different.

In Greek mythology, when you die, your relatives would put you on a raft in order for you to be ferried across a river to the underworld. Charon would be paid a small amount of money and then he would ferry the body across the river which separated the world from the underworld.

If you had the money to pay, Charon would then ferry you to the other side of the river, which was guarded by Cerberus, the three-headed dog. Once you passed Cerberus, you will have entered the land of the dead. There you would find two pools, forgetfulness and memory. If you were a common person, then you would drink from Lethe to have your memory erased, but if you had been chosen as an initiate of the Mysteries, then you would drink from Mnemosyne.

You would then make your way to the palace of Hades and Persephone where you would meet three judges of the Underworld - Minos, Rhadamanthus and Aeacus at a spot where three separate roads meet. If you are judged to be a normal person, then you would be sent down the road leading to the Fields of Asphodel to spend your time forever. If you are judged to be evil than you would take the road to Tartarus for the rest of your _death_ and if you were judged to be heroic or good then you would be sent down the road leasing to Elysium (the Islands of the Blessed) forever.

But my family wasn't Greek, neither were they Christian; my family was Hindu.

 **Day 103**

I always found our religion slightly odd.

It stated that once a human died, there soul would join gods own soul, depending on whether or not they were a good person. If they were were a good, righteous person, then there _Atman_ would join gods soul; if they were bad, or had some unfinished business, then they would be reincarnated, until their job was done.

All cultures have different beliefs, but they all have one thing in common.

All of the dead souls, meet with god.

SO WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?

Or she.

Does god even have a gender?

I don't know, but right now I wouldn't care if a spaghetti monster came up to me and told me that it was god. I just need _something_ to happen.

Something that will take away the dark thoughts.

 **Day 175**

I feel like i'm growing.

Not hugely, but there are subtle changes.

One, i'm able to open my eyes up a bit more, not that I can see anything through the darkness. Two, I can move my fingers now, but just barely; a twitch here and stretch there, that's all really. The blanket over me has grown as well, making it slightly more comfortable to move, but still constricting.

The biggest change, is the fact that I have started to sense something extraterrestrial in my body.

I didn't notice it in the beginning.

It started out as a small throb coming from my chest; it wasn't hurtful per say, but it was achy and sore. After a while the ache left, but another _thing_ lingered. I wasn't quite sure how to address it, considering the fact that it fluctuated at different times. Occasionally it would become warm, almost like the sun beating down onto your skin and at other times, it would become cold, like getting a snowball to your face. The feelings tingled throughout my chest, sending shock waves up and down my body.

It is an odd thing and any sane person would be scared of it.

Well, it's a good thing I already lost my sanity long ago.

 **Day 263**

I'm bored.

Like really, really bored.

I honestly don't know how long I've stayed here. Hours. Months. Years?

I keep waiting and waiting and waiting, _hoping_ that Shiva will finally appear in front of me. At this point, i'm even fine if I go to hell instead of heaven.

Considering the fact that I have had an enormous amount of time, i've just been dwelling over my life.

It's slightly odd, almost as if you're standing outside of a glass window and peering into it. You can see, but you can't touch what's inside of the window.

I am not satisfied with it.

It's painful and even a little annoying to realize that your entire life, your entire being, is wasted on things that you never wanted.

If I could go back and redo it, then I would.

Because I never really understood how precious and _short_ a life is.

 **Day 278**

I feel odd. My body is pulsing and the confined space that I am used to is expanding. The feeling is strange, almost as if a boat is being rocked, from side to side.

Thank goodness I never had motion sickness.

I am worried however. I've stayed in this dark place for so long, change is making me feel neurotic and uneasy.

Sometimes I wonder, whether or not I want the change.

Because change isn't good or bad, it's just a paradox.

 **Day 280: The Birth.**

I now realize, why mothers say that the birth of a baby is the worst pain they've ever experienced, but being on the opposite side of the spectrum is _not_ pleasing either.

No wonder babies are supposed to cry during birth.

Let me explain.

 **6:35am**

It started out calmly enough. I had been closing my eyes about to go to sleep, when the surface that I was compressed to began to pump up and down. Slowly, I was pushed downwards. The urge to cry was large, but I only wanted to scream when I felt my head being squeezed through a passage.

It _hurt._

Like hell.

 **6:42am**

The next few moments passed by in a flurry. I was squeezed out of that _thing,_ before being wrapped up in a cloth; my vision was blurry and mostly everything was a blob, but I managed to make out the figure in front of me.

It was a woman.

She had gorgeous blonde hair, along with shining brown eyes. Her face was pale white and sheen of sweat was on her forehead. Her pretty pink lips turned up into a smile as she held me.

Opening my mouth I attempted to speak and ask what in the world was going on, but to my dismay I couldn't even form a single sound.

"She's so beautiful, " The blonde murmured, running a hand through my hair.

 _What the hell? Stop touching me woman!?_

 _Although, you are pretty warm..._

"How beautiful," The woman cooed, kissing the top of my head.

 _So soft._

"My darling baby girl."

 **6:54am**

It was that moment when the truth dawned on me.

I was reborn.

Fuck.

I promptly started crying.

You would think that the woman - my mother _(Isn't that a scary thought)_ \- would be scared that I just broke out into tears, on the contrary, she was quite delighted. Apparently the doctors were concerned that I didn't cry, stating that it wasn't usual baby behavior.

Like I was normal.

 **6:55pm**

My thoughts jumbled in my brain and the urge to cry was large, but thankful the urge to sleep was stronger. As my eyesight started to fade and my conscious began to drift away. Until, I heard another voice, this one was deeper.

"Layla honey how are yo - is that her?"

"Yes. Isn't she beautiful Jude?" My new _mother,_ gushes.

The voice pauses, before speaking again. "Yes, yes she is."

I feel myself being passed to a pair is sturdier hands. These ones are stronger and slightly colder than the other pair, but they are warm all the same.

"She's beautiful. What did you name her?"

"Lucy."

Huh, so my name is Lucy.

 **7:00am**

 **It was 7am, when Lucy Heartfilia was born; her tiny body was already holding the weight of the future and countless lives.**

 **Ones, that she hadn't even met -** _ **read -**_ **about, at all.**


	4. CH 3 Lucy - chan, are you alright?

_"Just being alive is a gift,_

 _but no one ever told you to be thankful,_

 _for the existence._

 _Before you know it,_

 _it's gone."_

Although I hated - hate - my death, it really showed me the shocking truth.

Life, is too short to be taken for granted.

So when I received a second chance, I already knew that I wouldn't mess up again.

This time, my life was my own and nobody could stop me.

I was born - _reborn -_ as a girl named Lucy Heartfilia at 7pm, to Jude and Layla Heartfilia.

From what I could gather with my blurred senses, the Heartfilia's were a rich, but kind family that liked their privacy. My mother, Layla, was probably one of the kindest people I knew; in this life and in my past.

Most of the time, she would buy gifts and give them to all of our servants, with a kind smile on her face. All of them adored her, immensely.

My father on the other hand was the exact opposite.

He wasn't mean, far from it actually. He just didn't really understand human emotions, often becoming flustered when someone was showing affection.

Every time this happened, my mother would just laugh and kiss him on the cheek, causing him to grumble.

I loved them both.

At first I had been hesitant. It was almost like I was betraying my previous mother by loving them, not to mention, most of the grownups I met just built up my trust, before breaking it down. As time went on I stuck to my principal and decided that I would give them a chance.

I don't regret it.

Layla gave me more love in a day, then what my old mother had given me in a year and Jude, although was slightly awkward around me, at least _tried_ to be with me.

And that's all that matters.

My days as an infant passed by fast enough.

Unable to do anything, but stay still, I began to focus all of my efforts to my speech. Words such as, _"Okaa - chan (which turned out to be, mother) ,"_ and _"Otoo - chan (which was, father), "_ were passed around the household, and I tried my best to memorize them by heart. After a while, I concluded that I was somewhere in the Japanese region;mostly because the words they were speaking reminded me of when Haruhi called her mother.

I missed her, a lot.

Just thinking about her would sometimes send me into a daze of depression. It took me three months to snap out of it and realize that if she saw me now, she would yelling at me.

So I snapped out of it.

That was day I used all of my efforts and rolled over. By the end of my session, my arms ached and my legs cramped.

But it was worth it to see Okaa - _chan_ jump all around squealing and Otoo - _chan_ smile softly.

...

The caretakers thought that I was an odd child.

They didn't say anything out loud, but you could see the confusion in their eyes. I didn't blame them, normal babies cried for no reason during their infant years. I on the other hand, preferred to find some _other_ way to communicate my feelings.

Secretly, I believed that this fact made Jude - tou - _chan_ \- very happy. Considering the fact that I didn't cry when he picked me up and instead proceeded to coo and smile at him, he was mostly calm around me. Not to mention, his eyes softened whenever he saw me. Whenever one of his 'business' associates looked at me weirdly, he proceeded to glare at them.

Truthfully, I don't think he realized that I _was not_ a normal baby.

Okaa - _chan_ on the other hand, already knew.

Her brown eyes would twinkle softly when I garbled random baby language and her lips would twist up into a smile.

 _"You're going to become something great in the future, Lucy - chan."_

That was her favorite thing to say to me. Although it annoyed me to no end that I couldn't understand what it meant.

I began to walk when I turned eight months old. I had been extremely bored and annoyed at the fact that I couldn't really move fast with my crawling. Making up my mind, I had reached over to our sofa and began to yank myself up. It took me over two weeks to learn to walk without leaning on another object, but by the time I was done I was beaming with pride.

Learning the language was hard, harder than I expected it to be. Often times I laid awake in bed, trying to get my annoying vocal chords to cooperate and it frustrated me when I failed.

It wasn't the fact that remembering the words were hard enough, but trying to speak a new language, was a whole other story.

I tried and tried and tried, but it was only when I was nine months old when I spoke my first word.

Okaa - _chan_ and I had been reading a book together. Correction: _she_ was reading the book, _I_ was fiddling with my hands; I then had looked up and promptly forgotten my fiddling. Laying on the page was a huge dragon.

His scales were regal and red, before fading to a light yellow. They were woven upwards in a spiral and his tail extended beyond the large legs he held. Large wings stretched over his main body and shielded it, from the sun. His eyes were brown and held centuries of knowledge and wisdom.

I instantly pointed to him.

Okaa - _chan_ seemed almost amused as she repeated the next words. "You haven't been paying attention at all, have you?"

Too amazed to gurgle back at her, I kept on pointing at the page.

"Oh, that's a _doragon_ Lucy - _chan_."

 _Doragon._

At that moment, I had just smiled and giggled happily, but the moment the day turned into night, I quickly began practicing. It took me four hours to finally learn how to properly pronounce the word properly. The next day when okaa - _chan_ asked me what book I wanted to read, I had instantly replied with a high pitched, " _Doragon_!".

I think okaa - _chan_ broke my ribs that day from squeezing me too hard.

...

I had already decided that I wasn't born quite within the 2000's decade, considering the fact that the people not only wore different clothing, but the way males were compared to females as well.

It pissed me off.

But I only realized that I was not even remotely in my old world, when I was four years old.

When I turned three, otoo - _chan_ , had just decided that it was high time for me to begin my studies; Kaa - _chan_ on the other end had vehemently protested. At the end they both had stared at me and asked me what I wanted. I instantly agreed on the studies, for I wanted to get ahead as fast as I could; Kaa- _chan_ acted disappointed at this, but I don't think that she was actually upset.

First it started off with boring lessons on how to be a good wife, ones which I immediately disagreed with. The lessons were long and _extremely_ sexist and often I would have a verbal sparring match with my _sensei_. When I brought up my concerns with okaa- _chan_ , she helped me make up an argument and gave me enough courage to bring the issue up with tou - _chan_. It took time and effort, but eventually tou - _chan_ allowed me to reduce the amount of time I spent on those lessons. It did help that I was his little angel.

I had been too soft spoken in my previous life and that wouldn't happen again.

After a year of my studies, I had breezed through mathematics, ( _only_ because of my prior knowledge. Believe me, I was not good at math), and was fairly deep into English. As the months moved on, I progressed in my studies, slightly faster than normal. My thirst to learn gave me the title of a prodigy. Technically I wasn't really a prodigy, considering the fact that I had already learned most of the lessons; so it did give me slight discomfort to hear it. After my fourth birthday however, kaa - _chan_ decided to teach me Geography and History.

When I first started the lessons I expected to listen about the rise of Japanese kings or about the bombing on Pearl Harbor, when instead, Okaa - _chan_ \- ( _sensei?)_ began to explain something else.

"We are living in the country of Fiore, "

 _ **Fiore? I'm pretty sure Japan doesn't have a country called Fiore.**_

Confused I listened onwards.

 _ **Maybe Okaa - chan made a mistake, i'll ask her later.**_

"Fiore is located in the Continent of Ishgar."

 _ **Ishgar ? There's no continent called Ishgar. Well that name is familiar, wasn't it in some manga that Haruhi read, 'Fairy Tail' I think.**_

That was when I froze.

 _ **Oh fuck no.**_

"Fiore is located on the westernmost side of the peninsula and has about 16.5 million people so far. "

I had started to hyper ventilate and my breathing became heavy.

 **No, NO - FUCK. NO.**

 **This can't be happening, it's all a mistake you're fine.**

 **Deep breaths, in, out, in, out.**

"The country is most known for it's - Lucy - _chan_ , are you alright?"

I couldn't reply.

 **I'm fine, I'm fine...oh kami, wait a minute.**

"Lucy - _chan_ , you're turning white!"

 **My name is Lucy, as in Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **One of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail.**

 **...**

I blacked out.

I had woken up four hours later, tucked into bed with a cool water cloth on my head and okaa - _chan_ pacing besides me.

Apparently the doctors told her that lack of rest was what had caused me to faint.

What a load of rubbish.

It took me thirty minutes for me to convince kaa - _chan_ that all I needed was sleep and then it took ten minutes for me to be left alone to my thoughts.

After that, it was dead silence.

Taking in a deep breath, I began to categorize my thoughts. Oddly, I took the fact that I had been born into a manga, much better than I had thought I would.

Probably because the fact that I had been, you know, reborn.

Into one of the main characters of an manga at that.

The manga 'Fairy Tail', wasn't one that I had read, which is something that I then - and now - regretted. I often cursed my ability with 'luck', but honestly this was too much.

I mean, why couldn't I have been born into some manga that I had actually read, like Naruto or Bleach.

After getting over my initial small rant, I realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be in either of those, considering the fact that they were bloodthirsty.

 _Very_ bloodthirsty. Not to mention, people normally didn't live past their teens.

Yes, maybe this Fairy Tail was a better place to be in.

Calming myself down, I began to organize the events that would soon happen. Although I didn't know the tiny details, I did know the basic line of the plot.

Now, here was the question that I asked myself, one that I still haven't solved to this day.

 _ **Am I going to join Fairy Tail?**_

I couldn't say that the prospect didn't excite me, but the factors that I had to take into account were too many. So eventually I put that question to the side and asked another.

 _ **Am I going to follow along the plot line?**_

No, gods no.

In the original plot line, Lucy Heartfilia was a kind, sweet and _smart_ character, but she hadn't had the best physical stamina and was slightly the cliche of a blonde.

Not to say that I didn't like her. To be honest, she was probably the one I mostly related to.

We both had our wings cut off at a young age, but in no way, would I have allowed the plot to go as it did.

Making up my mind I promptly turned over and fell asleep.

I was too tired for this shit.

 ** _Lucy Heartfilia would end up joining Fairy Tail, however, her mind and body would never be pure as it once could have been._**


	5. CH 4 Mages and Raindrops

_"Because it hurts._

 _It hurts for me to see you now,_

 _and know exactly what will happen._

 _It's even worse,_

 _when I can't do anything about it."_

The prospect of magic excited me.

As a young girl in a world filled with strict adults, the idea of magic made me feel free.

Now that I could _actually_ use magic, I was definitely going to.

It was a sunny day. The sun was shining down onto our wide garden and the clouds floated above our house, leisurely. Although it was perfect to play outside ( _Something which I badly wanted to do)_ , I opted to continue learning _Kanji._

Sitting on our tatami mat, which was in our living room, I picked up my brush and continued to write. Now, while I and excelled at most of the Science, Math and History that was taught, writing was the only thing I struggled on. Honestly, the writing system here was ridiculous! Why in the world, would you need more that one way to write something. Between _Kanji, Hiragana_ and _Katakana,_ I often got confused.

So while I practiced my writing, okaa - _chan_ came into the room and chose to sit on the sofa near me. After a half an hour, I gave up and placed my brush down, sighing. My brain was packed with information and my mind hurt too much to go any further.

Oh, how I wished to use a pencil or even a pen, instead of a stupid brush.

Taking in a deep breath, I decided to asked a question, one which had been in my mind for a short period of time.

"Kaa - _chan_?"

"Yes, Lucy - _chan_ ?" Layla asked, as she paused her reading to stare at me.

Pausing my writing, I turned towards her. "What's the date?"

While I already knew that the plot line hadn't started yet, I had realized that I didn't quiet know, what time period I was in. I wanted to know how many years I had left to prepare.

Humming slightly, okaa - _chan_ replied, "Hmm, I believe it's July 4th."

"No, I mean the year."

"Oh, I believe it's X771...why do you ask, Lucy - _chan_?"

Quickly grinning, I cheerfully replied, " _Ano_ , I was just curious!"

Chuckling slightly, kaa - _chan_ put her book down and asked if I wanted to take a break. Nodding vigorously, I stood and stretched, before following her out to the garden.

Pausing to take a look at the flowers, I tried to remember what Sayu - _sensei_ told me about them.

 _ **So a purple Iris, means wisdom and complements; A yellow iris, means passion and a blue iris means...**_

"Lucy - _chan_?"

"Hmm ?" I respond, looking up at kaa - _chan._

Smiling down at me, her brown eyes lit up in concern. "Is there something that's bothering you? You've been quiet after your little mishap earlier this week."

I honestly expected it. Kaa - _chan_ , always knew when something was wrong.

Biting my lips, I fiddled with my fingers, something I did when I was nervous, before sighing slightly.

"Yeah, there is."

Pursing her lips, kaa - _chan_ smiled at me, before saying, "Remember, i'm here and you can always come to me if you need anything."

A feeling of peace entered my mind and I weighed the pros and cons, of asking my next question. Finally I spoke, my voice softer than I would've liked it to be.

"Okaa - _chan..._ can I learn magic?"

Kaa - _chans_ ' hands froze and her pink lips parted, in shock. Her brown eyes flashed in confusion, but quickly she composed herself.

"Where did you learn about magic, Lucy - _chan_?" She asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

Summoning up my courage, I raised my head and clasped my hands tightly together, then I repeated the story I had made beforehand. "I heard one of our maids muttering about it. I got curious so I went to the library and decided to research it."

I felt slightly guilty that I was lying to kaa - _chan,_ but I pressed it down and looked up towards her. A long silence came after that and soon my cheeks turned red in embarrassment, hastily I tried to correct whatever I said.

"I - I mean, i- it's o - okay if yo - ou ! - I!"

Kaa - _chan's_ laughter cut me off. Her mouth was twisted upwards and her eyes danced with mirth. Slightly mollified I sighed in relief and instead acted upset.

"Kaa - _chan_!"

Pressing her handkerchief to her face, kaa - _chan_ smiled, before speaking the next few words that would soon change my life.

"Alright Lucy - _chan,_ i'll teach you magic."

...

Of course that wasn't the end off it.

The first step was talking to okaa - _chan_ , but the next step I had to do was even more serious.

I had to bring up the topic with otoo - _chan._

Dear _Kami_.

I loved tou - _chan,_ I really did, but that man was hellbent on me running the company. Being the only child of Jude Heartfilia meant that I was the heir of Love and Lucky; hence the reason of my early lessons.

It took me four months to convince tou - _chan_. It was the first time that we had an argument and it was most probably one of the most of the most horrid things that had happened to me so far. It ended in me yelling right to his face, something which I've never done before, and storming out of the room.

...

"I apologize."

He walked in, right when I was wiping my tears coming from my puffy eyes. I'll admit, I was albeit shocked, (After all, a Heartfilia _never_ apologizes). It took a while, but we both agreed that I would be able to learn magic, as long as I could keep up with my etiquette skills.

Apparently, otoo - _chan_ was worried that if I learned magic, I would start to become more like a boy. Although I was peeved at this statement, I laughed and patted him on the head, before stating that I would always be a girl, no matter what.

That seemed to reassure him, as he kissed me on the head and left the room, bidding me goodnight.

I loved my parents.

I didn't immediately start on learning magic.

I had to build up my strength first.

It wasn't that I wouldn't be able to survive in this world without strength, but it would make a lot of things easier.

My regime was hard and rigorous, often times I would collapse in exhaustion after doing so. Otoo - _chan_ inquired about me daily and okaa - _chan_ made sure that I ate the proper nutritions. It was extremely annoying though, considering the fact that I had to build up my previous strength, from scratch. The fact that I was four didn't help in itself either. It took me three months just to harden up my excess fat, and another two to tone them. I felt like Rock Lee and Maito Gai, from the amount of work I did and I _still_ wasn't where I wanted to be, but I decided that it was time I continued on.

It was time, to learn magic.

...

Contrary to beliefs, I didn't start learning magic with an hand on hand experience right away. Instead I had to spend hours pouring over textbooks (Ick!), and memorizing different terms. I really didn't understand what this was for, a textbook wouldn't help you in the real world; but, since okaa - _chan_ asked me to do it, I had to comply.

"Before you learn how to use your magic, you need to understand exactly what it is," Okaa - _chan_ stated.

"Magic is the drift of energy throughout you nerves that can be molded into whatever shape you bid it to be. Every person has it, but some are born with an excess amount, this can be used as natural power. Usually, natural power comes from a bloodline of some sorts, but people without bloodlines can use magic as well. Natural power is usually an element of some sort, but occasionally can be something else."

Okaa - _chan_ frowned at me and a weird emotion flashed in her eyes; but as soon as it came, it left. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, when a smile pulled at her lips and she spoke. "An accurate, but textbook description of magic."

I deflated at this and crossed my arms over my chest.

Sighing, okaa - _chan_ continued onwards. "While it's good that you memorized that, it won't help you when learning about magic. So now tell me, what do _you_ think that magic is ?"

"Magic is just energy, right?"

I was bopped on the head.

 _"Okaa - chan !"_

"Wrong again." Okaa - _chan_ teasingly smiled. "Magic is not only the flow of energy in the body, it is also a side effect that makes up life itself. "

My eyebrows shot up at this.

 _ **This is new.**_

None of my books had stated anything like this, so naturally, I was confused. Ignoring my confused look, okaa - _chan_ continued onwards. "Your body runs mainly on your _Hato_ (Heart), your _Ketsueki_ (Blood), your _Nō_ (Brain) and your _Shinkei_ (Nerves), but what's the thing that keeps you alive ?"

"Oxygen?"

"Nope!" Kaa - _chan_ said cheerfully, causing me to frown.

How she stayed so cheerful was unknown to me.

"It's your Raifufōsu or Life Force. "

 _ **Huh, Wikipedia didn't tell me about this.**_

"Life force?"

"Yes, yes." Kaa - _chan_ said quickly. "Your life force is what is actually flow throughout your body and nerves. It's what keeps your body from shutting down and your heart from stopping."

 _ **Like Chakra? From Naruto?**_

"And, magic is a part of that ?" I questioned.

"That's right!" She nodded.

Hesitantly, I started to speak again. "So basically without this 'Life Force', we would drop dead?"

"Yes."

After pursing my lips, I replied. "Well that's rather inconvenient."

Okaa - _chan_ seemed to be taken aback.

"Why's that Lucy - _chan_?" She asked.

Taking in a deep breath, I began to speak. "Well if you think about this statistically, it is a major downfall. What if you overuse your magic? You would die, so therefore you not only have to monitor your amount, you would also have to control the amount you would put in each attack."

"That's not true. While magic is _part_ of the _Raifufōsu_ , it's not the one that detriments your life or death. If you do overuse it however, you're more likely to fall into unconsciousness, and in worst cases, a coma. Other than that, nothing that bad could happen." Okaa - _chan_ said, a kind smile on her face.

"Oh," I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways," Layla continued, "The second part of the _Raifufōsu_ is the _Sasutena_ (Sustainer). Not much if known about this, but it is a known fact that this part of the _Raifufōsu_ is to ensure your survival ability."

 _ **Huh, so that's why Natsu never died. Although, the fact that he didn't die, could also be because he was - no I mean is, so stubborn.**_

The fact that these _people_ were alive now, always shocked me.

"I see...do I have anything else I need to learn?" I asked, hopeful that there wasn't.

Kaa - _chan_ opened her mouth to argue, but when she saw my expression, she sighed and shook her head. "No...we'll start training tomorrow."

I almost fainted with joy.

It never occurred to me that I would meet anyone from the _Cannon_!Timeline this soon.

Then again, fate loves to mess with me.

...

It was a sunny spring day.

The clouds were passing by me, in a slow drift and the wind swirled around my small white dress. My small, shoe clad feet, made tracks as I walked forwards in a small dirt road.

Normally, I wouldn't be allowed to leave the manor without kaa - _chan_ or my maid Chiyo, accompanying me and even then, it was rare. The reason for this was because, Tou - _chan_ had upset a few people and they would use me to their every advantage. _If_ they could get their hands on me. I had accepted this and agreed to stay inside the manor at all times, but you must remember, while I had the mentality of an adult, I was still a child.

That was what brought up the question, one that made me take the current decision to explore the outside of the manor.

Both side of my brain argued. My mature one stated that if Otoo - _chan_ wanted me to stay inside of our property, then it was probably for a good reason; no matter how much it felt like a prison. Yet, my younger half stated that nothing would ever really happen and I would never know until I tried it.

Surprisingly, my younger side won.

My plan was perfectly calculated; or so my child - like side was concerned. I assured myself it was foolproof, before slipping out of the house and running down the dirt road.

And of course, halfway through the road I realized that in my excitement, I had forgotten my shoes.

By this time I realized that 1, I was _not_ prepared for this and 2, there was no way I could go back then; so shakily, I pursed my lips and pressed onwards.

By the time I reached the edge of our garden, my hands were beginning to tremble. That was when I truly realized how sheltered I was. With that thought I got a burst of determination and stepped forwards.

I picked up a few sticks in order to make a path back, before running forwards, the sticks trailing behind me.

The dirt road was long and twisted, while it's end was not in sight.

The grasses was green, it's small leaves were filled with drops of water - or dew and the trees surrounding it, were shaking slightly to the leaves. I winced every time my feet rubbed against a few pebbles or stumbled in the cracks of the road and while the skin hadn't broken through, a few bruises were _assured_ to form at the hardness of the cuts.

After walking for a short time period, I decided to sit down and rest my sore aching feet, against one of the boulders.

That was when I heard it.

It was a soft, dejected sound. It's music echoed out quietly, and calmly.

It was the sound of tears.

 ** _It was when Lucy Heartfilia learn how alive she was._**


End file.
